1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample introduction device and charged particle beam instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
In a charged particle beam instrument such as a transmission electron microscope, a sample to be observed or analyzed is generally held by a sample holder. The sample held in the sample holder is inserted into the sample chamber by inserting the sample holder into the sample chamber of the transmission electron microscope (see, for example, JP-A-8-293278).
Since the interior of the sample chamber of the charged particle beam instrument such as a transmission electron microscope is kept in a vacuum, when the sample holder is inserted into the sample chamber, the pressure difference between the sample chamber and the outside exerts a force on the sample holder, thus drawing it into the sample chamber. The application of the force on the sample holder briskly draws the sample holder into the sample chamber. This creates the danger that the sample held in the sample holder will be damaged or the degree of vacuum in the sample chamber will be deteriorated. Accordingly, the user must insert the sample holder into the sample chamber while holding the sample holder in such a way that the sample holder is prevented from being drawn violently by the force into the sample chamber.